battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider G3-X
Kamen Rider G3-X, or the previous form originally known as Kamen Rider G3 is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. His very first form, G3 remained unknown, either as playable or support only. Biography Makoto is the hero of the Akatsuki incident. While on routine patrol he saw a bright light in the middle of the sea and somehow managed to climb aboard the boat - the Akatsuki. He managed to rescue everyone on the ship except for one. Due to this incident in order to quell anymore enquiries into the matter and due to his new hero status (in the Akatsuki incident), Makoto Hikawa is chosen to don the G3 System suit based on Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider G3, by his superiors as part of the SAUL. Hikawa took the G3 System on its first run during the Jaguar Lord case, resulting with a feral Agito damaging the Suit. But overtime, while aiding Agito, Hikawa managed to piece up the nature of the Lords' victims while investigating the house of Professor Nobuyuki Kazaya and finding a link between the two cases. Later, after nearly getting himself killed stopping the fight between Agito and Gills, Hikawa gains the upgraded G3-X Suit built to fight the stronger Riders and Unknown. However, the perfection in the suit was the flaw as AI would momentarily takeover an impure wearer, as seen when the suit acted on Hikawa's deepest desires when it took control. After consulting her mentor, Ozawa installs a special inhibitor chip to regress the AI. The G3-X Suit was temporarly worn by Shoichi Hikawa later learns the identity of Agito as Shoichi, his shock making him refuse to accept it at first. Because the identity of Agito he admired was far away from what he expected. This caused Hikawa to be hesitant on meeting Shoichi. However, after the two combining their efforts to defeat Skelos Glaucus causing them to continue their usual relation. And Hikawa became more respecting of Shoichi. After Hōjō took over the G3 Unit with a reformed method of protecting the Unknown instead, Hikawa was transferred back to Kagaki. However, Hikawa couldn't leave just yet, so he and Ozawa took back the G3 Unit. Donning the G3-X one final time, Hikawa aids Agito and Gills in finishing off the Lords for good. By the next year, Hikawa leaves the G3 Unit and returns to being a normal officer of the law. In A.R. World of alternate Agito where both Gurongi and Lords are at war, during a Kamen Rider Decade events, the G3 suits was used by Shouichi Ashikawa (counterparts of original universe's primary Agito and G3 (-X), and Gills) as G3, then the G3-X suit is worn by the first unknown user the suit, Kamen Rider DiEnd, the alternate Kuuga, then another unknown user who act as Ashikawa's partner. Details Motorcycle G3's Bike is Guard Chaser, based on Kuuga's Try Chaser. Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games